Reia's Recon Alone
Reia went to Antarctica to look for the person she sensed. Reia: He has to be here...somewhere. One: (Reia, you have to understand that you are stepping into your destiny too early.) Reia: I know, One. But, I had to know why I'm chosen to wield this power. - A few miles behind, Kiva and a few others are looking for Reia, who took off on her own. Terra: Kiva, we have to go back. This cold whether will be too much. Kiva: I understand that, Terra. But, Reia could be in trouble. Three: Give her a chance, Kiva. That's all she wants. Kiva: No, Three. I refused to stand down! Even my heart knows that. Terra: No disrespect here, but what are you trying to prove? Kiva: Well, I met her when I was young and has kept me safe. One: (Time travel can mess anyone's mind, Kiva. Think of the situation as a battery. Reia doesn't have enough experience due to amnesia, but you do have experience because of your time with the rangers. Somewhere along the line, the situation will reverse itself or balanced out.) Kiva: Gosh... Seriously? One: (I am serious about this. We have to be careful if you are still deciding on going on that ship.) Kiva: Well, she has to know the truth of her actions. And from the scroll I saw, it's very serious. Three: Alright then. We'll follow her in. ???: Excuse me? Are you all going inside? Terra: Yeah, why? ???: ...I'm going with you. I'm Lois Lane. I work for the Daily Planet. Kiva: Please to meet you, Lois. I'm Kiva. - Meanwhile, inside the ship... ???: You made a wise choice coming here. Reia: I sensed someone else here before I got here. ???: Ah, yes. That was Kal-El, or Clark Kent. Remember him? Reia: In one timeline, yeah. He and Batman joined forces to stop both Luthor and Joker. ???: Well done. It seems your study on history is catching up to you. Reia: It is, but there's still more I need to catch up on. Ratchet once said that I should take one day at a time, if I want my memories to return. ???: Or even some nexus points. Reia: Pardon? ???: It's...difficult to explain to you here. Reia: Why are you guiding me to something I'm not? ???: Hear me out. Truth be told, I wasn't. I am guiding you on how to regain your courage. That's all. Reia: (He's...telling the truth? No way...) You seemed decent for a watcher. ???: Decent, you say? Reia: There's a few things I still don't know about this universe. Yet... ???: You are still troubled by amnesia, Reia. If you wish to clear your mind, go to Planet Pandora. Reia: Pandora? The same name after Pandora's Box? ???: Again, it's difficult to explain. But whether to trust or not is up to you. - A voice was heard a few feet from Reia, and it's Kiva running towards her. Kiva: Reia! Are you there? ???: If you want your Power Pole back, follow onward. - The stranger again vanished when Kiva and the others caught up with her. Reia: Kiva, what are you doing here? Kiva: Hear me out, okay? I saw the scroll and- Reia: What scroll? The captain has them locked up. One: (Just as I thought. That wasn't Ratchet, but we're not here to address that fact.) Kiva: The Sands of Time incident... It's not a sin to fight for the right cause, Reia. There are villains out there, like Organization XIII or the Cylons, whose words alone couldn't reach. - Reia's memory of Android 16, still intact, has a lot more motivation than what Kiva is trying to say. Reia: ...How come no one else saw the destruction I've seen? Three: Reia... But, they have. Reia: What? One: (You and Prince Dustan of Persia are the only ones who can travel through time and fixed everything. The entire team recently saw the history and wanted you to be a ranger, like you wanted to be a Time Patroller years ago.) Kiva: One is right, Reia. We want to help you regain your courage, just like you helped me regain mine in Rio. Reia: ...I know I wanted to prove myself, but I didn't think that my griefed actions changed everything. Kiva: You loved the team, didn't you? Reia: ...As if their my family. One: (Your brother and mother would be proud to see you still alive.) Reia: I know... - Reia suddenly sensed Cylons dead ahead. Reia knew that Clark can handle himself, but the Cylons are a different level of danger. Kiva: The Cylons are coming. Reia: ...Help Clark. Three: You're not coming? Reia: I am, but I have to find my brother's Power Pole. Kiva: Makes sense. Reia: Wait.. Who's that behind you? - Kiva gotten confused by Reia's question, but quickly answered. Kiva: Easy. That's Lois Lane. She's from the Daily Planet, a newspaper company. Reia: ...Protect her when we get close. Kiva: Okay. - Reia and the others ran forward and finds four Cylons surrounding Clark. Kiva quickly sensed Marine Rumba Heartless from behind, trapping them all at once. Lois: We're trapped... Kiva: Don't worry. Just take cover. - Lois nodded and hide. The group stand ready to fight the new Heartless. Three: Ready for this? Kiva: Ready. - Both Terra and Kiva summoned their Keyblades and attacks the Heartless. Reia helps Clark attacking the Cylons with ease. During the attack, however, one of the ship's defence system attacked Lois and got hurt. Clark saved her, leaving Reia to destroy the two remaining Cylons. Defeated the Heartless, Kiva jumped in to help Reia. Kiva: Need a hand? - Reia nodded and the two destroyed the Cylons together, leaving nothing but rubble. Reia, while taking a few deep breaths, can sensed that the Cylons are getting stronger. Reia: (Recovery is one thing, but the Cylons are getting stronger. That doesn't mean that I shouldn't get stronger too.) Kiva: Reia? Are you okay? - Reia needed a minute to catch her breath and she took it. Reia: Yeah. The Cylons are getting stronger. Kiva: I know. They're getting more tougher every time we fought them. Ever thought of training? Reia: I may have to start training all over again after this mission. No sense of being weak against strong opponents like Talon. Kiva: That's a good start. Reia: ...Thanks for the help. I'll take it from here. Kiva: Huh? I thought- - Reia crouched down and placed her hand on Kiva's shoulder. Reia: You did great out there. Right now, Lois needs to go back to Metropolis, but she can't with her injury. Can you help her out with that? Kiva: Sure. No problem, Reia. But...what about you? Are you coming back? Reia: ...I'll come back. Kiva: Okay. - When Clark repaired Lois' injury and left with Reia, the gang takes Lois on the dropship and sets course back to Metropolis. Category:Scenes